Metarru X
by insane-o-matic-echidna
Summary: Doctor Eggman is dead. A new threat arises from his ashes and plunges the Sonic world into complete darkness..


**Metarru X**:

**Rating**: PG-13. (Real angsty and sorta violent.)

**Pairings**: ShadRouge, perhaps Sonamy, not really tied to the story though.

**Warnings**: Complicated for kiddehs.

**Time of Fanfic**: Really wanna know? 3 years after Sonic Heroes. AND, the Sonic world is in the year 2370, not present time on earth like in SA and Sonic X (nyarrghhhugh.. I ****ING HATE CHRIS AND ALL HUMAN ANNOYING FANCHARS IN SONIC X)..

**Author's Note**: This'll be my first non romantic or humour story.. sooooo.. hope ya enjoy.. NO YAOI!! OMFG! Also, the world it's set in is a tie between SegaSonic, Archie( zee echidnahs only, like Remington and Kragok), and Fleetway (British Comic, has ooo compared to Archie, 4 billion less fanchars). This is not happy kiddy Sonic world people, this is EVILLLLLLLLLLLLL!! OOU (Original Original Universe, don't ask..)

**SPUNKEH JAPANESE DICTIONAREH THINGY**:

Onii-kun/chan: Big brother. (Tails to Sonic, Cream to Tails, Cream to Sonic, Cream to Shadow ((do not ask))).

Onee-chan: Big sister. (Tails to Amy, Cream to Amy).

Otouto-kun/chan: Little brother. (Sonic to Tails).

Imouto-chan: Little sister. (Amy to Cream, Tails to Cream, Sonic to Cream, Shadow to Cream).

Hai: Yes.

Iie: No.

Okaa-chan: Mother. (Cream to Vanilla).

Otou-chan: Father.

Gomen nasai: Sorry.

Daijoubu: Are you okay?/ I'm okay.

Koibito: Lover. (Amy tries to use it to Sonic, Shadow to Rouge).

Koi: Same thing, less sexual, means love. (Amy to Sonic).

Oji-san: Sir, uncle, formal. (Cream to Knuckles).

Ojou-san: Young woman, daughter. (Tails, Cream to Rouge).

"_Mmmmmm.." _The Dark figure smiled evilly as he herd her screams...

"**_NOOO! PLEASE!!_**" She cried out as she was carried by the robotic guard, he giggled darkly as she kicked and struggled for freedom. He liked the sound of screams in the night. They were a sonata to him, or a lullaby.

"_WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!!?_" She cried out, sniffling and struggling. The evil figure walked towards her.

_" Stop!" _He shouted out to the metalised creature. He then came to her.

"_Darling.. all your suffering shall end in the next minute.."_ He still smirked as he held her face in his clawed gloved hand. Her eyes widened, still unsure of what this black figure would exactly do to her, she knew it would be bad, and she'd still suffer badly.

"Bot 5674, I command you to take her to the machine. Let us see how she can be done.."

_"Yes, master.." _The robot replied, with it's deep electronic voice, ignoring the kicks, punches and even bites she was giving. The ebony-blue slave then continued down the dark corridor, with it's master following behind slowly with faint, unpredictable steps.  They finally came to the room. It was a small room, but with a huge ceiling, and control panels, screens and levers of many kinds. In the middle was a platform..

_"Put her on the Roboticiser.." _The dark figure blankly said to the robot.

_"Yes, Emperor.." _The robot said in it's major catchphrase that it always said. It obeyed, and put the now exhausted girl on the platform. She was breathing heavily, but now making no resistance whatsoever. The robot walked over to the controls and pulled the lever. A glass case came down and the bottom of the platform had pieces of metal on robotic arms fasten around the female anthropomorph's feet.

The evil emperor half-expected to see her scream, but she didn't. She stood there with tears streaming down her cheeks, whimpering very softly. The roboticisation had now reached her knees, and it was building up. She put a hand on the glass case, with a blank melancholy expression, tears still coming up. Her jade eyes gave a last blink as the roboticisation reached her nose, and covered her face. Within a matter of seconds, the whole ordeal was complete, the robot pressed another lever, letting the glass case rise from where it came from. It stepped out. It had a long black sleek body, with red lines all over it, with tints of silver. It had red eyes, with a target in the irises.

_"Reporting for duty, Emperor." _It silently said, facing the dark figure.

_"Greetings, cyborg 122-221. Codename: E-B-O-N-Y. I have your first task ready for you."_ The Dark one smiled again, showing his merciless face.

_"Salutations, my master. If I am not being impolite, may I ask what is my task?"_ It asked, a mindless drone.

_"For your initiation, I ask of you to eliminate a easy target. His name is Charmy Bee, he is a easy target, for his stupidity."_ The evil figure needed to destroy Charmy anyway.  And the rest of the Chaotix, for that matter.

_"Thank you for accepting me into your world." _The robot replied.

The dark figure nodded, as the cyborg walked away, he said: _"Oh, and I shall give you the E-100 Gamma squadron to help you. Make sure all traces of Charmy's murder are deposed of. I'm sure you shall make a excellent figure in my government.."_ The tall, dark, anthro's crimson eyes gleamed with pure evil.

The cyborg sped off into the dark land before it analysed:  
  


"Charmy.."

A image popped up:

Charmy Bee:  
  


Real Name: Charles.  
  
Traits: Stupidity, flowers, singing extremely badly and annoying people.

Current Location: Flower Gardens, Haufall Island, Outskirts of Station Square.

:

"_Located.." _The robot shot into thin air with a flash.

The tall figure walked off into the deep dark rooms his fortress, called the Chrono Tower, formerly called the Scrap Zone. He was doing much better than that pathetic Robotnik was..

Three years ago:

"Ahhhhhhh.." Sonic muttered with pleasure. "This is the life, isn't it otouto?"

"Iie, onii-chan.." Tails muttered, pulling a stare at Sonic.

"Oh? Why not?" Sonic said, still sunbathing, he took a sip of his lemonade.

"Well, mainly because... while you are lazing around, **I'M SWEEPING YOUR STUPID WOODEN CABANA FLOOR!!**" Sonic sweatdropped.

"No need to go Freddy on me, otouto.. OH! I drew up some tasks for you to do today!" Sonic started, "First, air out the lab.."

"Nyragh.."

".. Then you can start scrubbing the kitchen.."

"NYRRRRGH!"

".. Then ya can clean the bathroom..."

"NYARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" Tails jumped, then whacked the broom on Sonic's head, snapping it in half in the process. "IAMNOTYOURSTUPIDHOUSEWIFEBIMBOSONICCC!!"

"O.....ooooooo pwetty duckies! Lookie Mommy, pwetty duckies!!" Sonic was still dizzy, partially because his vulpine companion was still hitting him over the head with half of the broken broom.

*DING-DONG!*

"Huh? Who dares to interrupt my torture lesson?" Tails asked, then ran for the door.

Sonic woke up from his trance, then heard a disturbing noise..  
  
"SOONIIIIIIIICCCCCCC!" The pink thing flashed and jumped on the blue hedgehog.

'damn it, I came here to get away from that thing...' he thought. "I just _knew_ you'd be here!" Amy giggled out loud, "especially when Tails told me you'd be here to spend a pre-honeymoon with me!"

"TAILS!!" Tails smirked, then licked his lips, "I'll leave you two 'lovebirds' alone.."

Sonic fiercely beared his teeth when Amy wasn't looking, and Tails stumbled off, giggling lightly.

"CREAM!!" Amy shouted. "Isn't it wonderful? Vanilla let me bring Cream!"

"Yeah... peachy keen Amy.." Sonic's eyes wandered away from the horrible pink-things above him. Most people would say Amy has a pretty figure, but Sonic found it pukable.

"Onee-chan, where should I pack my stuff?" Cream asked to Amy, who abruptly answered.

"Put it in the spare bedroom, imouto." Amy turned back to Sonic, "So, koibito, wanna 'boogie' with me?"

"Hai... Amy... I'll marry you if you get off me..!"

Amy squealed, then got off. Sonic stood.

"Sankyuu Amy. BAIBAI!" Sonic ran into the house, then up the stairs into Tails' room. He locked the door. "YOU SOLD ME OUT, OTOUTO! PREPARE TO DIE!"

Tails laughed as Sonic jumped unto him and playfully wrestled with him. "Amy is a nice girl Nii-chan, just don't take her for granted.."

"Oh? And if you like her sooo much, why don't you be her boyfriend?!" Sonic smirked as Tails cringed.

"Blegh, no way, she's like a sister to me Sonic, like you're a bro.. huh?" Tails jaw-dropped as he saw something on his television.

"World Famous scientist Doctor Robotnik, has been proclaimed dead. Circumstances are that he was killed 5 hours ago by mysterious forces. Police have confirmed this was not a suicide attempt, despite claims that the late Doctor was mentally unstable. World Rebel Terrorist Organization G.U.N have been identifed as a suspect.."

"Oh my god.." Sonic muttered, "I knew G.U.N and Eggman for that matter, were both low, but even Buttnik didn't deserve to die like that.."

Tails looked down. Sonic hugged him close, "Yeah, I know little guy, you hate death... I do too.." Tails released from Sonic's grip.

"It's okay Sonic.. thanks for comforting me, I appreciate it.." Sonic smiled.

"I dunno how I'm gonna break this to Cream. She'll blub her eyes out, poor little girl.." Sonic sighed.

"It's alright, I'll explain death to her.. I mean, I know it's Eggman, but she still would be scared.." Tails sighed with Sonic. "Go and make dinner with Amy or something.."

Tails came out of his room, slumped down the stairs and saw Cream playing with Cheese and Chocola.

"Cream?" Tails asked quietly.

"Yes, Nii-chan?" Cream happily looked up.

"This is hard to tell you Cream, but.. Doctor Eggman has gone.."

"Huh?!" Cream said sadder than before.

"Eggman has gone forever.."

"B-b-ut how?"

"He's dead, Cream" Tails looked down and Cream sniffled. Tails sat down and Cream snuggled into his chest.

"B-but, Tails, how c-can be b-be gone?"

"Everyone dies someday imouto.. but, Eggman went before he was supposed to.."

"Y'know Onii-c-chan, I didn't l-like him much.. but he was s-still a –h-human being.." Cream cuddled next to Tails.

"WAAHOOOOOO! NOW I CAN SHOP WHENEVER I WANT WITHOUT ANY MORE STUPID ADVENTURES!!" Amy's high pitched voice happily said. "HEY CREAM, DIDYA HEAR THE GOOD NEWS!!?"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO SELFISH AMY?!" Cream ran off crying.

"Amyy.." Sonic sighed, "you can be a idiot sometimes.. anyway, we hafta bust G.U.N, so it is a another adventure Amy!"

Amy sighed. "I guess I'd better go back to Station Square.. lemme just get Cream, then I'll wait until you finish packing." Amy knocked on Cream's door. She saw Cream, looking melancholy. Amy sat down next to her. "You okay imouto?"

"Does it look like it..?" Cream muttered.

"C'mon.. I'm sorry Cream, I can be extremely selfish sometimes.. especially for Sonic, but I only love him.. but I should consider your feelings Cream as well, and I'm sorry for abusing them.."

"S'okay.." Cream smiled and gave Amy a hug.

"Cream, we have to go back to see what happened to Robotnik, is that okay?"

"Yeah.."

"Good." Amy took Cream's hand and lead her outside and into the vehicle, with Cheese and Chocola in tow, of course.

Five hours Later:

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?! ARE YOU PACKING SUITCASES INSIDE SUITCASES OR SOMETHING?! HURRY UP!"

Amy shouted and Cream had resorted to playing that fishing console game Big gave her.

"Yeesh, Amy, we're ready now.."

"GOOD!" Amy shouted in a window smashing fashion, and enough to make Tails cover his extra sensitive ears.

Sonic sighed, and opened the car door to sit next to Amy. 'Great roadtrip this'll be..' He thought as Amy started whining about the rules of "Abandoning the hedgie in the car."

Tails began: "We'll hafta get the Chaos Emeralds for this.. anyone know their location?"

Amy piped in, "I'm sure Rouge took a few. Maybe Shadow took some. But one thing's for sure... Knuckles has took some.. I mean, that idiot doesn't even KNOW what to do with them.."

Sonic looked puzzled, "Ya honestly think Knucklehead took the gems? Yeah right, I doubt it, especially when they crashed his island in the Perfect Chaos incident.."

Tails thought, "Hmm.. good point, Shadow might of took some, he likes to use his chaos control limit a lot.. Rouge probably took them to look at them or decorate Club Rouge.."

Cream was getting a little bored. "Why don't we just ask Onii-chan and Oji-chan Rouge to give them back?"

Sonic said, "Shadow will give them back if it's for the right cause, but Rouge is a determined woman. She'll defend her gems with her life. The thing is, we'll hafta lure them into helping us, and Knucklehead will be as well. I'll just steal his emerald or something, he's such a idiot.."

The four anthros drove on, and in a few hours they reached Night Babylon.

"Wow, pretty lights, aren't they Cheese?"

"Chao-chao!!"

Cream laughed a little and hugged Cheese.

They saw Club Rouge, came out of the car, and walked in. They saw Rouge, supplying her customers with gambling and alcohol. They saw three Chaos Emeralds on the wall as a centrepiece. Rouge walked up to them with a female giggle.

"How are my best friends doing?"

Okay, thassit for now. This part is the prologue. You will see who killed Eggman in teh next chaptooooooouuuuuuur...

Until then...

REVIEW AND FLAME B***H!!1111


End file.
